Everyone enjoys a good night's sleep. However, almost everyone has at one time or another suffered through the unpleasant experience of sleeping on an uncomfortable mattress. If not properly supported, an individual can toss and turn throughout the night attempting to find a comfortable sleeping position. For example, when the mattress is too stiff for an individual, pressure points can be created which in turn can make an individual sleeping or even lying on the mattress very uncomfortable. Conversely, mattresses can also be too soft and not provide adequate support which can make the mattress uncomfortable as well. Different parts of the body also require different levels of support. Heavier parts of the body, such as the torso region, usually require greater support or stiffness as compared to lighter parts of the body, such as the head and feet regions. Individual tastes in mattress stiffness can dramatically vary as well. Numerous mattress designs have been proposed to compensate for or reduce the different pressure points on the body so as to provide a comfortable mattress, but these designs can require expensive materials or can be quite difficult to manufacture at high enough volumes so as to make them inexpensive. As a result, most of these mattress designs are too expensive for the average consumer. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.